One Kiss
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Fluffy FlackStella involving kissing and apple orchards.
1. One Kiss

"I don't think I've ever seen that much tongue in my life."

Flack glanced over at Stella with a smirk. "They were really goin' at it, huh?"

"And in public…" She shook her head. "It looked like he was trying to stick his tongue _all_ the way down her throat."

He shrugged. "Well, that's because he was doin' it wrong." Stella chuckled, and there was silence as they continued to sit in traffic. He glanced over at her a few more times, before finally taking a deep breath and going for it. "You ever think about you an' me?"

Stella frowned in confusion. "You and me…what?"

Flack shrugged again, looking out the windshield instead of at her. "Kissin'."

She stared at him, eyes wide in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Stell."

Laughing nervously, she shook her head. "You're serious?"

"And you still haven't answered my question," he pointed out. He glanced over at her again, his heart pounding, and his cheeks flushed. "C'mon, Stell…you ever thought about it?"

She stared out her window, one hand over her mouth as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"It's a simple question, Stell –"

"Yes."

He stopped, his eyes wide. "Yes?"

Stella turned to look at him, a smirk on her face. "Yes. I've thought about it." She paused. "Have you?"

Flack couldn't stop the grin from blooming on his face as he nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about it."

They were silent again as the traffic moved forward another few inches. Flack stole glances over at Stella, seeing that a deep blush had settled into her cheeks. Butterflies were dancing around in his stomach, but he knew he couldn't just leave the subject there.

"We could try it, ya know…see what it's like."

"Are you suggesting that we kiss?"

"Why not?"

"Here? Now?" Her voice was getting shrill.

Flack shrugged. "We're stuck in traffic, nothin' better to do. And we've both thought about…" He trailed off. "So why not?"

"You're serious."

He nodded. "Yeah." Looking over at her, he finally looked her in the eye. "C'mon, Stell…"

She stared at him for a moment longer before holding up her index finger on her right hand. "One kiss."

Flack grinned again. "One," he agreed.

Stella nodded, moving so that she was closer to the center of the car. Trying to control his nerves, Don leaned in as well, his eyes searching hers as he cupped her face with one hand. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then he closed the distance between them, kissing her gently.

Soon, he was oblivious to everything that wasn't Stella. His hand had moved until his fingers were tangled in her hair, giving him more leverage to tilt their heads and take the kiss deeper. He could smell her, feel her and taste her, and his senses went into overload, far surpassing any daydream that he may have had. And Stella was matching him; one of her hands was gripping the front of his shirt, while she used the other to cling to his forearm. Their kisses were becoming long and hungry, and Flack was soon inwardly cursing the armrest between them.

A sudden honking caused them both to jerk away. Looking around wide-eyed, Don realized that the traffic was moving again. He glanced over at Stella and saw that she had the same shocked expression on her face as he did. Throwing the car into drive and moving forward, he couldn't help but lick his lips and shake his head.

"Wow," he breathed.

Stella just nodded.


	2. Autumn in New York

**A/N: Alright, so here's the follow-up...and it kind of demands another one. Which I've already got plotted out. So it shouldn't be too long before I post that as well. Enjoy!!**

"Crazy couple of weeks, huh?"

Flack looked up to see Stella perched on the corner of his desk, her coat in hand. Giving her a tired smile, he nodded.

"You got that right. I feel like I've been living at my desk."

"Same here. I'm actually sick of the lab. I never noticed that it had a smell before…kind of like the science room in high school. And now it's everywhere…in my hair, my clothes…"

He chuckled. "Good thing we got a couple days off then."

"How did you know I had the weekend off?"

Flack shrugged, smirking. "I got my sources."

Stella rolled her eyes, mentally taking a breath before her next question. "So…you got any plans this weekend?"

"Yes I do."

She tried to keep her face from falling, but the smile she gave him was a sad one. "A date?"

He looked at her pointedly. "I wish I did."

She heard the weight to his words, and it gave her some hope. "Maybe you'd like some company?"

Don nodded. "I would," he said slowly. "But I gotta warn you, Stell. I've got some pretty specific plans."

"Oh? Are you going to tell me what they are?"

He grinned and shook his head. "It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning. Just wear jeans and sneakers, okay?"

Stella didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile in return. "Okay."

8888888888888888888

"Yorktown Heights?" Stella asked.

Don chuckled as he turned off the small road and parked the car next to a large barn. "Not a lot of apple trees in New York City."

Her eyes lit up as they got out and she got a full look at the orchard. Little kids were running in and out of the barn, buttoned up in their coats as they pointed at the animals inside. Turning, she found Don smiling at her.

"Apple picking?" she asked.

He blushed slightly. "It's somethin' I've always loved doing. And it's nice to get out of the city once in awhile."

She slipped her hand into his as they moved toward the trees. "Yes, it is."

888888888888888888

Don wasn't picking very many apples. He was too busy watching Stella as she moved from tree to tree, smiling as she picked the fruit and dropped it into their bag. The smile never left her face, and he found himself unable to look away.

Slipping his digital camera out of his pocket, he quietly lined up a shot. She looked so perfect as she reached up for another apple, and he pressed the button, capturing the scene. Hearing the click, Stella looked over at him and groaned.

"That wasn't very nice, Flack. You didn't even give me any warning."

He grinned. "That's the best part." He waved her over. "Come here. It's a great shot."

She moved closer, her body touching his as she leaned in to see the preview screen. Stella was always nervous about having her picture taken, but even she had to admit that it really was a great shot.

"See?" Flack said quietly. "Perfect."

She looked up just as he brought his lips down to hers. Her body automatically leaned into him, remembering how good this had felt the last time. Still holding the camera in his left hand, Don reached his right arm around and pulled her closer. They stood like that for a long time before they finally pulled back to breathe.

"Perfect," he whispered again.

88888888888888888888888888

"So what does one do with all these apples?" Stella asked when they were standing in his kitchen.

He glanced up at her as he began pulling down a couple bowls. "One bakes a pie."

She stared at him for a moment. "You bake?"

He shrugged, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "Once a year. Me and my ma used to go apple picking and then make a pie with 'em when we got back home. Even after I was a cop, we kept the tradition. After she died…I did it on my own. It's a piece of her I can't let go."

Stella rested her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently, touched by the history he had just shared with her. "So how do I help?"

He handed her an apple. "You can start peeling," he said, his eyes twinkling.

They worked in a comfortable silence. Stella watched Don out of the corner of her eye, amazed at how well he knew his way around a kitchen. She knew he must have learned it all from his mother, and she found herself suddenly wishing she could meet the woman. Shaking her head, she chuckled quietly at herself and focused once again on the apples. But as she went to peel the last one, she felt something hit her jeans. She looked down to see flour on her leg and then looked up to see a grinning Flack standing behind her.

"Gotcha," he smirked.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Stella thought for a moment before making her move. She reached her hand into the bag of flour and went to throw it at him, but Don caught her wrist in his hand. Her other hand shot out toward the bag then, but he caught that one as well and pushed her back against the fridge.

And then he was kissing her again. Without realizing it, she dropped the flour she was holding and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She could taste the sweetness of the apple he'd been eating, and he smelled like apple blossoms and autumn. He filled her sense, and she pulled him closer, moaning as he pressed her harder against the fridge.

Stella wanted to cry when her phone rang. Sighing in frustration, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

"Bonasera," she answered, her eyes fixed on Don. As Mac explained that they had a crime scene to go to, she reached up and gently caressed Flack's face, and she could tell that he knew what was happening.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly after she had hung up. "I have to go."

He nodded. "I know. He's not callin' me in too?"

"Angell's already on the scene."

Don leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later?"

Stella nodded, and her eyes slid over to the apples she'd been peeling. "Save me a piece?" she asked.

He grinned. "Absolutely."


	3. The Wooing of Don Flack

**A/N: Wow - this got written a lot sooner than I anticipated. Anyway - that's it for this fic. Hope you all enjoyed it :D**

"So let me get this straight," Lindsay said as they sat in Stella's office. "He's kissed you three times?"

"Well, four if you count the goodbye kiss."

"Okay. Four times. And now…?"

Stella shrugged. "And now…I don't know. He hasn't asked me out, or kissed me again. And it's been almost a week, Lindsay."

"It's obvious he's interested."

"So why hasn't he done anything?"

"He has, though." Lindsay sat forward. "He's initiated things every time, Stella. He kissed you, he asked you to go with him to the apple orchard…Maybe it's time _you_ initiated it. Show him that you're really interested and that he's not wasting his time."

Stella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "I never thought of it that way." She paused. "So I need to start it this time…do you think you could help me out?"

Lindsay smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

888888888888888888888

"Looks like you got a note," Angell observed as they walked to their desks.

Flack frowned in confusion when he saw the envelope on his blotter, but it turned to a smile when he recognized the handwriting. Ignoring his partner's questioning gaze, he opened it, reading what was inside.

_Rooftop. 7:30. Stella_

"Anything good?" Jess asked.

Flack grinned at her. "I got a date."

888888888888888888888888

Don wasn't sure what he was expecting when he got to the roof, but it certainly wasn't a small table set for two. A whole dinner was laid out, with a single candle in the center. His attention was torn away, though, when he saw Stella standing there nervously, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"I…" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'm not very good at this," she admitted.

"Stell –"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I need to get this out. So just…give me a minute, okay?" When she nodded, she took a step closer, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "I've been waiting all week for you to make a move. To ask me out. To kiss me again. I was starting to worry that I was reading things wrong." Don opened his mouth to speak, but Stella gave him a look and he closed it again, waiting for her to continue. "I didn't even think that maybe…maybe you were waiting for me." She gestured to the table. "So this is me…making the gesture. I like you, Don. I like you a hell of a lot. And I want to see where this goes…together."

He smiled at her. "Can I talk now?"

Stella chuckled. "Yes."

He came closer, nodding over at the table. "Is this what you guys feel like when we woo you?" She laughed, some of the tension easing out of her body. "'Cause I gotta say, Stell – it feels pretty good." Reaching out, he gently touched her face. "I'm definitely interested. But you were right…I needed to know how you felt, too."

She smiled. "So does this mean you'll have dinner with me?"

"Absolutely."

Flack turned toward the table, but Stella reached out at the last second and grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I need to do something."

Before he could react, she stepped forward, pressing her lips against his. The kiss was soft, but decisive, and Don found himself easily sinking into it. When they pulled back, Stella took him by the hand and led him over to the table.

"This looks good," he commented, sitting down.

"I have a confession to make, though."

"Okay."

She blushed as she spoke. "I had Danny break into your apartment."

Don frowned. "Why?"

Leaning down, she reached into the basket at her feet, pulling out a pie. She set it down on the table as Flack stared at her in disbelief.

"The pie?"

She nodded. "I thought it would be fitting…I was surprised you hadn't had any of it, though."

He shrugged, blushing slightly as he reached out and took her hand in his. "Didn't feel right eatin' it without you."

Stella grinned. "Well now we can share it."

Don nodded. "I like that idea."


End file.
